Most integrated circuits and devices are designed to operate using a specific voltage power supply, such as 5V±10%, that their internal process technologies are designed to tolerate. In modern integrated circuits and memories, the need for higher voltage power supplies is reduced as the process feature sizes, such as transistors, are reduced and operating speeds increase. However, in many situations the externally supplied high voltage is fixed by past usage, convention, or industry specification and is unable to be easily reduced to for the lower voltage tolerant process technologies.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a voltage reduction circuit and voltage regulator for low voltage process integrated circuits and devices.